


A Quiet Halloween

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: Lily wanted to have a perfect Halloween, knowing they all deserved a break.





	A Quiet Halloween

She knew there was a War going on, but that hardly meant that there wouldn't be any celebrations in the Potter household. She had made sure that the entire house was well decorated and that their day off would be worth it. She rather thought they deserved it, after everything that had been going on lately.

As a result, there were pumpkins on the mantelpiece, a cheery, warm fire in the grate that was usually never lit, and paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling. She even went so far as to have a few bats on the walls and candles on the table. When she was satisfied that everything looked perfect, she headed to the study to call James.

When she placed her hand on the doorknob, it opened on it's own, without her doing anything. It revealed a dark room, so pitch black that she couldn't even see anything. A strange fear struck Lily's heart as she stepped hesitantly inside. The dim light of the corridor was not enough to light up the room through the open door. She called out for James, her heart beating far too loudly, in the room that seemed worlds away from her own house, and received no answer. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and let out a gasp. She felt for her wand, realising she didn't have it, as the door slowly shut, with a loud ominous creak.

"James?" she asked, slowly turning around to look at the figure behind her. All she could see in the dark were two glowing eyes on a tall, shapeless figure.

Then, she heard laughter. Not the evil, terrifying kind. No, it was a very familiar laugh, that Lily recognised immediately, even as the lights came on. In front of her stood her husband covered in a black sheet. Lily indignantly grabbed a pillow that lay nearby and attacked him with it for terrifying her.

"You. Terrible. Person!" she exclaimed, punctuating each pause with a blow from the pillow aimed at James who was doubling up in laughter.

"Your face was priceless," he grinned as they walked out of the room.

"So is yours," Lily retorted once they were in the living room which caused James' jaw to drop. It took him quite a while to believe that she had done all of it by herself. She went over to Harry's high chair and picked up the one-year old, bouncing him in her arms.

"You are brilliant, Lily," he smiled, pulling her towards him for a kiss. She laughed, and Harry gurgled happily in response.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: For the TGS Snitched! mini-comp!


End file.
